


Merzona OneShots

by Sh3ph3rd



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, MerZona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh3ph3rd/pseuds/Sh3ph3rd
Summary: These are some oneshots about one of my favorite relationships-Merzona!
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, Amelia Shepherd/OC, Catherine Fox/Richard Webber, Jackson Avery/April Kepner, Maggie Pierce/OC, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Meredith Grey/Arizona Robbins, Penelope "Penny" Blake/Calliope "Callie" Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Merzona OneShots

It had been 3 years since Derek's death.She had been staring at the Post-It in her hand for what seemed like ages now and remembering all their memories together. Amelia's voice broke her out of her daze,"Hey Mer! Let's go! Don't wanna be late for our surgeries!". She walked down the stairs and asked,"Where's Maggie?". Amelia said that she was with DeLuca. They dropped Zola and Bailey at school and headed towards the hospital.

She was going to drop Ellis off at daycare, when suddenly she bumped into Arizona."Ouch!" said Arizona. Meredith immediately apologised for her mistake but Arizona told her it was no problem and then she started playing with the little girl.Meredith had an internal feeling where she just wanted to look at Arizona all day long. She didn't know what this feeling was but she decided to think about it later. Meredith joked," I really think she likes everybody more than she likes me"."Oh come on! That's not true, is it Elle bear?".Ellis replied with shaking her arms"Zona!"."See I told you so!"Meredith chuckled. Then her pager went off."Crap! I need to go!" "Oh! I can put Ellis in daycare and play a little with her." "Really? Thank You!" "Ah! No worries" and off Meredith went. Arizona in childish voice"You mother really is beautiful, isn't she?" And the reply she got was"Zona!"

Meredith finished her emergent splenectomy and headed towards the attendings lounge.The surgery was successful with no complications. As soon as she reached the lounge, she started making her coffee.She had finished it and was heading outside when she bumped into Arizona again making her heart skip a beat or two or three."Whoa! Sorry, it seems like fate is keeping us bumping into each other", Arizona said. Meredith agreed with her when suddenly their eyes locked and they were leaning into each other,lips few inches from each others and slowly it turned into a kiss that was gentle and soft yet passionate and electrifying. Then out of the blue, Arizona realizing what she did became flushed,"OMG! I am so sorry! I'm so,so sorry!" and ran out of the lounge. Meredith was stunned and stood there only. Could she really have feelings for Arizona?Meredith had kissed women but this was different and she didn't know how to place it. Was it love?

She wanted to talk to Arizona about it but she was nowhere to be found.Then she got paged to the ER for a big trauma.After her shift ended, she was walking to her car thinking about the day's events when she saw her and stopped in her tracks. Her blonde hair was loose and she was wearing some tight jeans with a red sleeveless v-neck.She looked really beautiful and Meredith didn't know what to do. She was frozen like an antelope in headlights.

She finally mustered up some courage and decided to talk to her."Hey Arizona! Liste-" "Oh Mer! Listen I am very sorry about how I behaved and it will never happen again." "But I want it to! I want that kiss to happen again because I think I have feelings for you." "You do?" Arizona asked,shocked."But you're straight." "Who said I am straight?Just because I was married to a man doesn't mean I am straight! I have dated women before." "Really?!" "Yep! And that is why I wanted to ask if you, you know wanted to grab dinner or coffee sometime?" "You mean a date?" "Well...yes" "Oh um....sure, I mean if you want to....you know?" "Ok! How about Saturday at 8:00? I can pick you up at your house." "That works.....are you sure you wanna do this, I don't wanna push you or anything." "Oh no,no! I wouldn't do this if I didn't like you which I do very much!" "Ok! So its a date" "Its a date" and saying that Meredith kissed her passionately but gently.


End file.
